Rocky and Genta's Date
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: Rocky and Genta have a day at Rocky's place.
1. Chapter 1

magenta: hi rocky :3

rocky: hi baby :)

magenta: good afternoon.

rocky: good afternoon.

magenta: how are you?

rocky: good. and you?

magenta: a little groggy. I just woke up like five minutes before I texted you.

rocky: that's a lot of time to wake up. o.O

magenta: its too little time for me. it takes me like twenty minutes and coffee to be alert. -_-

rocky: oh, well, I think I can help.

imagine we're in my room on my bed.

magenta: still not awake... I think were outta coffee -_-

rocky: okay. try this.

we're snuggled up to each other under the covers holding hands. you're cold so you scoot in a little closer to get warmer. I hold you close enough to where you can hear my heart beat. we fall asleep arm in arm.

magenta: I love you rocky :) and I wish that. ould happen.

rocky: it could. come over.

magenta: I could see if my mom will drive me over there.

rocky: or I could ride my bike over there and you could ride on my handlebars on the way back.

magenta: and I could use that strawberry shampoo you love so when my hair gets in your hair its smell will at least be pleasant.

rocky: and we can watch your favorite movie :3

magenta: YOU FOUND RUGRATS GO WILD?:D

rocky: CVS, baby. CVS.

magenta: omgizzle! just for that I just might makeout with you the whole movie. ^_^

rocky: but what if my dad comes home?

magenta: lock your door. put up a sign that says "Do Not Cockblock" XD

rocky: lmao. this is exactly why I chose you. your sense of humor is a total turn on.

magenta: really? what else?

rocky: where do I start?

your smile puts the sun to shame.

your hair is the color only the fires of hell can possess

the way you strut into the room and unintentionally draw attention to yourself with your beauty

how the bedhead thing only works for you

And even if you aren't jumping out of bed and not brushing your hair I love it

you always say you're too skinny but I think your perfect. don't stuff yourself.

and your voice. your voice is very distinctive. you don't don't have to worry about your voice being mistaken for someone else's. you have that Transylvanian accent that makes me melt everytime you say "rocky".

magenta: omg rocky I never knew I meant so much to you.

rocky: well you're pretty fantastic. you're the light of my life and if you didn't hate them id start texting you one direction lyrics.

magenta: they're decent but please no. thank you.

rocky: my dad decided to drive there so I don't have to worry about "texting and biking."

magenta: I finished washing my hair. drying it. will only take like five minutes. can you stall your dad? ask him a question about science or something.

rocky: no need :) he's stopping by cvs to buy us some candy and soda. sour patch kids and orange right?

magenta: bingo! and can you tell him I said thank you in advance?

rocky: he said "your welcome, princess."

magenta: lol. I like it that he calls me that. :3 it lets me know that he likes me.

rocky: he says your his favorite girlfriend of mine and all the others were sluts XD

magenta: XD I wonder what he'd call janet.

rocky: he calls her "janet the wonder skank"

magenta: the only superhero with stds from all seven continents! *bum bum buuum!*

rocky: he says he loves that. it really suits her... are you almost done with your hair?

magenta: yeah. I'm just putting in a headband. :)

rocky: is it that one with the little pink bow?

magenta: omg psychic much?

rocky: no guessed. and I love that one. it makes your face look rosy :3

magenta: have you been taking makeup advice from frank? XD

rocky: no. but I was reading one of his magazines one day.

magenta: oh... well its still pretty creepy.

rocky: well were outside. you ready?

magenta: lemme get my jacket and my chapstick.

rocky: I'm at the door :3

end chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

*Magentas POV*

My phone vibrated when I walked to my closet to get my leather jacket. rocky: I'm at the door. I laughed and walked to the door. He was standing looking into the glass and when I opened the door he stared into my eyes and said "Hey gorgeous." I blushed. "You wanna come in? My mom's in her room reading a book. she's dressed though." "Sure." we walked to my mom's room and I knocked on the door. "Mom! Rocky wants to say hi. We're gonna go hang at his place." "Come in." He walked in and I left to go finish making myself look presentable. I was wearing my favorite black and white summer dress, my red converse, and my leather jacket. I grabbed my cherry chapstick and went to bring Rocky to the car. "Hi Mr. Young. How are you?" "Good. Great actually. I have to work today and they're paying me double for the extra shift so I gotta leave you kids alone for a while." Rocky looked at me and slid his hand in mine. "Kay. We'll be fine. You have nuttela in the cabinet don't you?" "Three jars. Just put whichever one you guys use in your mini fridge." "Alright."

We pulled up to the house and dropped us off in the driveway and left for work. We weren't even in his room before he sweet talked me and started to kiss me. His lips were really soft and sweet like he had been eating gummy bears. Oh yeah. The candy. I pushed him away and stared into his eyes while I played with his blond hair. "I really love kissing you." he smiled and kissed me one more time. "You want some breakfast? its only like ten." "you get the nuttela, I'll get the bread." "you get the movie ready and I'll get everything."

We sat in Rocky's room eating nuttela like two ravenous chocolate zombies for half of the movie then got bored. "Rocky, lets go outside. I need some sun. Nigel Thornberry's voice is started to piss me off. That bitch needs some Nasonex." "Alright. We can go on the trampoline if its not too hot out." We walked outside and led down on the trampoline. "Rocky." "Yeah?" "On a scale of one to a million how much do you love me?" "Infinity. Every day I love you more." "oh." "Magenta?" "yeah" "on a scale of one to a million how much do you wanna sleep with me?" " I like how we have honesty in our relationship. We can tell each other how much we turn the other on. Right now I don't wanna. its just not the right time. but keep seducing me and maybe that day will come sooner than you think." he sat up, crawled on top of me, and whispered in my ear. "how bout now baby?" I shivered and wrapped my legs around his waist, his hard on touching me through his jeans. "Two. Billion." "Do you wanna?" "Oh god yes." We ran to his bed, locked the doors, and stripped down to our underwear.


End file.
